


Doofus and Bozo

by ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ahhh I’m late, M/M, jaytimweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings/pseuds/ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings
Summary: Jaytim Week Day 2: Heist





	Doofus and Bozo

“Have I mentioned I don’t like stealing artefacts? It feels like sacrilege.”

“Neither do I, but he you’re head out of your ass and hurry it up, you’re not light.” Tim huffed as he angled the duo grappler right next to the glass case. The plan was to get Tim as close to the case holding the urn as possible, thing is, the urn wasn’t directly under the huge skylight museums always insist on having over their precious artefacts.

After checking that the other end of the grapple wouldn’t hit anything, Tim fired. The duo grapple, his own improved version, fired exactly both ways, making a tightrope of sorts, one that Tim intended to use to get to the urn. The wire landed in a diagonal line, one end latching onto a sill of the skylight, and the other onto a skirting board.

He grabbed onto the wire and disconnected from the rope Jason was holding him up on, while still holding onto the firing mechanism. Tim looped his legs over the wire and pressed the switch to let him go down the wire line, after clipping the harness he wore that let Jason lower him onto the wire, so he could be hands free.

While the mechanics were as silent as they could be, his body armour still made noise as it made friction against the wire.

“Oracle, we still good on the guards?” He whispered, stopping right next to the case that surrounded the urn. Tim tapped a combo on his wrist panel and schematics came up in his mask lenses.

“Yep, you’ve got seven minutes, Red and Redder.” 

###

Jason rolled his eyes at the nickname Babs always called them, neither one of them was actually ‘redder’, Jason only had his hood and jack lining, while Tim had some red piping on his suit, red shoe soles and jacket lining as well. Over time they’d figured out that, while red is an intimidating colour, it’s quite an obvious target.

“Great, I’ll only need half the time to get this out and plant the replica.”

“Don’t get cocky now, Timborine, we still gotta make our getaway, who knows, maybe the engine will stall.”

Jason down through the dome skylight as Tim worked his magic hands, delicately picking the lock system and overriding commands on the touch pad the key revealed.

“I somehow doubt that both of our rides will stall, considering Cass is on lookout.” 

Jason took his time to appreciate the sounds of effort Tim made while deactivating every possible failsafe on the urn.

“Fuck, they really wanted this shit to hide in plain sight, huh? Inconspicuously conspicuous.”

“Ooh, double word score.”

“Nice-“ 

Jason heard the case deactivate, and Tim giving a little cheer of victory.

“Okay, now time to plant the-“

Jason blinked when Tim paused abruptly, and sounds of clothing rustling suddenly put him on edge. A sense of dread filled his stomach.

“Red, don’t tell me.”

“Uh, this cant be happening, I swear it was in this pouch, I put it in there-“

“You forgot the replica, didn’t you?”

“Um.... yeeeeessss?”

“Goddammit.”

##

Tim groaned internally, slumping in defeat as he hung from the wire, regretting ever being assigned to the theft.

“Just take it, Cass, you reckon the replica’s anywhere near you?” Jason waited for a response while he heard Cass moving around.

“Found it, in bike compartment.”

“Thank you, you just saved this entire operation, Cassie Cake, unlike this bozo.”

“Hey, you like this bozo, doofus.”


End file.
